You can't control love
by MisguidedGhost21
Summary: Lily was Finns twin sister. She grew up with him and his best friend Noah Puckerman. Noah was like a second brother for her. But suddenly everything changed between the two of them. To the good or the bad? We will see.
1. It's a brand new day

„Wake up sweetheart. Holidays are over." - „Mum. Leave me alone." I groaned. „Oh come on. You have to stand up." I sighed before I threw my blanket away and sat up on my bed. „You're happy now?" - „Yes I am. Breakfast is ready downstairs." I just nodded and my mum left the room. How I hated the first day of school after the summer break. It was so hard to stand up early after so many weeks of sleeping long. I sighed again while I put my hair up in a messy bun for breakfast.

My brother Finn was already sitting at the kitchen table eating some pancakes. "Good morning." I mumbled. "Morning." Finn didn't look up from his plate and I just shook my head. Sometimes I couldn't believe that we were twins. My breakfast mostly consisted of coffee and a little fruit. After three cups of coffee I went upstairs again and changed for school. I didn't bother to look fancy. I just went with jeans and a shirt. Growing up with two guys around me didn't really help to develop into a girly girl. But I didn't mind. Honestly Jeans were so much more comfortable than a skirt or a dress. I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail, brushed my teeth and applied a little make up. "Lily are you ready? Quinn's here." Finn yelled up the stairs. "One more minute." I yelled back and tried to hide the annoyance. I couldn't stand Quinn. She was Finns girlfriend since, well I don't know really since when they are together. It's meant to be. She's the captain of the Cheerios, our cheerleaders and he's the quarterback. Maybe that's why I can't stand her. Of course she's the perfect girly girl and represents everything I'm not. "LILY." A annoyed yell from my brother crossed my thoughts and I rushed down the stairs. "I'm here, I'm here. Sorry." I said. "Good morning Quinn." - "Good morning." She almost sang and I rolled my eyes slightly.

"You really could have picked us up for school." I growled. "What's up Lil? You seem angry." Puck leaned against his locker and smiled playfully at me. "Oh you know what's up. I had a horrible drive to school with queenbee Quinn Fabray and my loveblind brother. I hate you for not picking us up." - "Oh come on Lil. She's not that bad." I sighed and Puck put his arm around my shoulders. "You only say that because you think she's hot. She's stupid and arrogant. Everything that's normal for a cheerleader." - "Okay, I promise you that I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." - "And you are going to drive me home today." Puck sighed. "Come on. It's not like you need to hook up with any of the girls right after school." - "I really shouldn't talk with you about stuff like this. I mean you are a girl." I rolled my eyes. "I'm happy you still notice that, but I'm not a girl like the girls I mean. I wouldn't jump into the bed with you, you know." - "Okay, okay. I'm driving you home. Just stop saying something like that. I can't stop the movie in my head." He laughed. "Ugh. Gross." I said and shook his arm away and left for my first class.

When the first day of school was over Puck was standing at my locker waiting to pick me up. "You're ready?" he asked. "Almost." I answered and packed some of my books in my bag before closing the locker. "Did you tell Finn that I'm driving with you?" - "Of course. I don't want him to go crazy about you again." I smiled slightly. Finn was a little bit overprotective when it comes to boys and me. He didn't like it when I spend time alone with guys. Even if it's Puck. After Noah built up his reputation at our school Finn didn't want me to be alone with him for too long. One time Puck brought me home from school without Finn's knowing. He was furious when I arrived at home and I needed a long time to cool him down. I assured him that there was nothing more than friendship between Puck and me.

"He's crazy about boys and me. I mean there's no need to be like that. No boy likes me that way he thinks. So he doesn't have to freak out." - "You don't know that Lil." Noah said. "Oh come on. I'm not the girly girl every guy wants. I don't were nice short skirts or dresses." - "Well but those little Jeans shorts you wear sometimes. They are really hot." After I realized what Noah said I slapped him hard on his shoulder. "Stop that. That's gross. I know you since kindergarten." I said. It was hard for me when Puck said stuff like this to me. I felt weird when he talked to me like he talked to one of those girls he had sex with. Another point was I really wasn't self-conscious when it comes to my body. Maybe that's why I always turned to jeans and shirts. Only when it was really really hot here I changed it to something shorter. But I wasn't happy with it. "But they are hot. Really. You are definitely not ugly Lil. Just wait, there is going to be a guy who wants to get in your pants." he explained. "Why has everything you say something to do with sex?" I frowned "I want a guy who loves me. Not a guy who only wants to get in my pants. I'm not Santana." Puck just grinned and parked at our drive way. "Thanks for driving me home." I said. "No prob. But you are still not free." I looked at him quizzically and then followed his gaze. "Oh shit." I sighed when I saw Quinns car. Noah just laughed and started the engine again. "Just hang out with me." he suggested and I nodded smiling.

5 minutes later we arrived at Pucks home and I went straight to the kitchen. "I'm making us some sandwiches okay?" - "I'm okay with that." He said and helped me to collect all the things we needed. "Finn is going to flip. You know that?" I said and rolled my eyes. "He has to chill out. Dude's overprotective. Just don't think about it." I chuckled and followed him into the living room. Noah turned the TV on and I plopped down on the couch beside him. "Where's your sis?" - "At a friend's house. You know she always complains about that I'm not doing those girly stuff with her." I just laughed at him and nudged his shoulder against mine. " We watched some random talkshow which was one while eating our lunch. "You're still doing football this year?" I asked. "Of course." he said. I couldn't hide a giggle. "You sound so enthusiastic. You always lose." - Thanks for reminding me." he frowned and I just smiled. "And you? Still nothing?" - "We'll see. I want to do some stuff with music. But Mr. Ryerson is such a creep." I said and shivered. "Glee Club? You must be kidding me. You know that's like a free ticket for everyone to bully you." - "Oh come on. It's not that bad. And I'm Finns sister and your best friend. I don't think they harm me when you are involved." I explained. Puck didn't looked convinced but I dropped the subject and looked back to the TV.


	2. You have pointed out my flaws again

**Author's note: Hey guys. Hope you liked the first chapter. Thanks for the reviews and the subscribing. Really happy about that.**

* * *

><p>A few hours later I was on my way back home to be on time for dinner. When I opened the door I couldn't even step out of my shoes before Finn approached me. "Where have you been?" he asked in a furious tone. "At Noah's. Now would you let me come in and get comfortable?" - "You know I don't like it when you're alone with Puck for a longer time." I sighed and turned to him. "And you know he's one of my best friends <strong>and <strong>I know him since kindergarten **and** I'm not like the other girls on high school. You really don't have to freak out, when I'm spending time with Noah." - "Sorry. I'm just concerned when it comes to you." I smiled. "I know. And I'm happy to have you as my brother, but Noah is just a friend." I gave him a little kiss on his cheek and went upstairs to my room.

After I changed into something more comfortable I layed down on my bed and tried to get a little sleep before the dinner was ready. But I couldn't find the peace to fall asleep. I don't know why but I couldn't forget about the stuff that Puck said to my while we were driving home. He always said stuff that had something to do with sex or a girl being incredible hot. But he never said to me that I was hot. Well not directly at me so it wasn't hard to understand that I was a little stunned at first. And know I wasn't sure what to think about it. Did he just say it that I could feel better after saying that no boy liked me in the way I wanted it. Or did he really mean it and thought I'm hot. Ugh I really shouldn't think about that. He was my best friend and not a crush I had. "Dinner's ready sweetheart." I opened my eyes and saw my mum standing next to my bed. "Okay. I'm coming with you." I said and stood up.

"How was your first day?" Mum asked, when we were sitting at the table. "Nothing special. My lessons are almost the same. No new teachers and only a few new students." I answered and then started to eat. "Same with me. I have football try outs on Wednesday." - "Do you think you are going to be quaterback again?" - "Of course he is. He's one of the best players on that field. They would be crazy to have another one." Finn smiled a goofy smile and messed with my hair. "Thanks Lil.", he said and I smiled up at him. I was really happy to have Finn. Sometimes it was hard to believe that we were twins. We were really different, not only in the looks but in our personality as well. But it was great for me to have him. He always helped me and was there when I needed him.

The next day at school I looked over the black board to see if there where any new clubs I could join. I sighed when I couldn't find anything new but then the flyer of the Glee Club caught my eye. It was all new and when I came to the bottom of it I smiled brightly. Mr. Ryerson wasn't the teacher anymore. It was Mr. Schuester my Spanish teacher and he was anything but a creep. I happily put my name on the list and made a note when the audition was.

At lunch I sat together with Noah, Finn, Quinn, Britanny and Santana. Woop my lunch break would be awesome. "You really did it, didn't you?", Puck asked when I sat down beside him. "What do you mean?" - "You signed up for Glee Club." "Glee Club? Really?" I heard Quinns squeaky voice. "Has anybody talked with you?" I said and ignored her. "I did. I want to do something with music and the new teacher is Mr. Schuester. So it's not creepy anymore." Noah sighed. "You know what happens to the kids in Glee Club? They get slushie facials everyday." I rolled my eyes. "But they all know you're my best friend and Finns my brother. They won't do this." - "They will. That's just another point they would have to throw a slushie at you." - "What do you mean Satan?" I asked annoyed. "Oh come on. No one really likes you. You are walking around like a guy wearing those Jeans and wide shirts. Do you even have boobs?" - "Shut up Santana." Noah said but I just stood up. "I'm not hungry anymore." I mumbled and left the cafeteria.

There you go. I'm sitting in my next classroom trying to stop the tears just because some bitch said something totally stupid about me. But I didn't like my body. Well I was thin, but because of that I hadn't the biggest boobs and I hadn't curves. That was most likely the reason for wearing wide shirts. "Lil?" I heard Finn's voice and I quickly removed the stains the tears had left. "Yeah?" I said and Finn entered the classroom. "Is everything okay?" I nodded "I'm fine." Finn observed me for a short time. "No you're not. Don't listen to Santana. She's stupid and only cares about the looks." - "But she's right." - "Hey, you are beautiful Lil. Please don't think about it anymore. If you want to join Glee then join it. You are going to be great on a stage." I smiled slightly and Finn nudged me a little bit. "That looks way better. Just ignore her okay?" - "Okay" I nodded and gave him a hug. "I'll see you later." He said, smiled again and left the class room. That's what I meant when I said I was happy to have him. I put out my ipod and put the earplugs in to decide which song I could sing at the audition.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when I saw Quinn leaning against my locker. "Finn is driving me home. And he said we'll meet here." She answered and I just nodded while switching books between my bag and my locker. We stood there silent waiting for Finn. "Hey. Sorry I'm a little late." He said after a few minutes and I looked at him annoyed. "Let's go. I drive you home first Sis. I'm going with Quinn." - "Whatever." I mumbled and just followed them. The drive home was silent and I thought about Santanas words again. I knew I should listen to Finn not to that bitch, but I couldn't help. I was insecure about my looks since I started high school and all the boys turned into this sexaddicts. After I graduated junior high my boyfriend broke up with me because his family was moving away and he thought a long distance relationship with me wasn't worth the try. I sighed quietly, turned the volume of my Ipod up and looked out the window.


	3. When I'm going down don't worry about me

**Author's note: So guys. Here is the next chapter. Thanks for reading the storys. I would be happy about some reviews**

* * *

><p>The next day I was listening to the song I wanted to sing at the audition most of my free time. Between the lessons, at lunch (is was not sitting with the guys and the cheerios again) and a few minutes before my audition. There were a few other guys. I noticed one girl from my Spanish class. I think her name was Rachel or something like that, I barely talked to her. She was annoying as hell. I didn't know the other guys. There was a black girl, a guy in a weelchair, a asian girl and another guy which looked a little gay. I don't have problems with being gay, but you didn't need to have a special power to recognize it in this case. The clothes said enough. But they all seemed very nice and I was deciding whether I should start a conversation or not but at this moment Mr. Schuester came and welcomed us all. "Who wants to go first?" he asked and they all raised their hands except me. "Okay, well then we are going to start with Lily Hudson. She seems so enthusiastic." - "Haha." I said but smiled a little. I followed him into the auditorium and hit the stage. "So what song are you going to sing?" - "I thought about Breakaway from Kelly Clarkson" - "Okay, she's a great singer and has a strong voice. Let's see what you got." I nodded smiling and started to sing the song of my choice. This song reflected my personality. I wanted to leave this city as soon as possible after graduation and move to a bigger city. Especially New York. There was no one judging you like in a little town as Lima. And till then I needed to get into the Glee Club to have my little free space here in this school. Hopefully it would be a free space.<p>

Half an hour later I sat on the bleachers, watching the football tryouts. A few rows lower the Cheerios where giggling and observing the players, mentally picking out her next boyfriend or should I say sex partner. I laughed silently and shook my head. The tryouts didn't take long and Finn as well as Puck where back in the team. Who would have thought that? I walked down to the locker rooms and waited outside for either Puck or Finn to drive me home. Puck was the first to arrive and I jumped on his back. "Lil. Someday you will give me heart attack for scaring me like that." he laughed. "Sorry." I slid down again and smiled at him. "Are you driving home?" I asked. "Yes and yes I'm taking you with me." - "Okay good. I just send Finn a message." Puck nodded and while I wrote a message for my brother he looked for his keys. "Hey Puck." I heard a seductive voice from no other than Miss Satan herself. "What are you up to now?" she asked and waited to hear Pucks answer. "Well nothing really." He said and I froze. Wow even my best friend didn't care about me. I turned around and stared at him. "Thanks Noah for saying that I'm nothing." He looked apologizing at me but I just shook my head. "What's your problem. It's the truth." I didn't know why this send my over the edge but I felt the tears to well over and quickly I left to the parking space. "Lil, Lilly. Wait." I heard Puck shouting after me but I just keep going. Of course he was quicker than me and caught my arm. "Leave me alone." I said trying to sound confident. "I'm sorry okay? It's just Santana." - "I know. It's always Santana." I almost yelled. "I know that sex is more important to you than I am. And I thought I'm your best friend." The last part was only mumbled but Puck heard it. "You are my best friend Lil. But.." - "But you are horny as hell. Go and fuck her Noah. I'm driving home with Finn." I said and shoved him away. "Lil." - "Stop it okay. Just go, your bitch is waiting." With this words I walked away to Finns car to wait for him.

"Okay what's wrong?" He asked when he approached me. I was crying till I heard him saying goodbye to Quinn and I was sure my eyes were puffy and red. "Nothing." I said and almost cried again. "Come on Lil." - "I don't want to talk about it okay? Let's just drive home." I begged and Finn nodded slowly. "You can always talk to me you know." I nodded and got into the car. "Oh, I got into Glee Club." I said when Finn started the engine and tried to smile at him. "That's great. I bet you blow Mr. Schuester away." - "Yeah, it seems so. Maybe you can come to see me perform. I mean if we have a performance anytime. Don't know really." - "Of course Sis." The rest of the drive was silent and I just tried to not start crying again.

At home I walked straight up to my room locked my door and started to cry again. It wasn't the stuff that Santana said. The reason for my tears was Noah and him practically saying that I was nothing. I grabbed the little bunny who was laying beside me on my bed. Noah once got it for me at the carnival in Lima. I hugged it very tight and sobbed in my pillow. My best friend told one of the girls I hated the most that I was nothing. That he would want to rather have sex with her than driving me home and hanging out with me. Okay, this was high school and almost every boy was thinking about sex all the time. But I thought that friendships like Noahs and mine would hold through this. He's basically my second brother and a girl who's not even his girlfriend was more important for him.

"Sweetheart?" I heard my mum asking through the door. I looked at the clock and was surprised. I layed in my bed for almost 3 hours. "Yeah?" I croaked. "Dinner's ready. Do you want to come down?" I sighed and stood up even if I didn't want to. I know my mum would be worried if I wouldn't come down for dinner. "I'll be right there Mum." I said and after she left downstairs again I quickly got to the bathroom to make me look presentable. "Is it better?" I jumped slightly at Finns voice. "Yeah." I lied. "It was just Santana bitching again." Finn nodded but seemed unconvinced. "Let's go downstairs." He said and I followed him.


End file.
